The Bittersweet Tale Of Katie Bell
by casablancatm
Summary: What really went on in Katies Seventh year? does anyone really know how she came to receive that necklace, is her life exactly how it seems?written in reference to Hbp
1. The Bittersweet Tale of Katie Bell chp1

**this isnt how the first chapter was originally written, i wasnt happy with how it started so fingers crossed this is new and improved**

**I hope you enjoy**

**and reviews would be wonderful :**

Silence.

That's the one thing you notice

It's the silence, a despondent girl lays in a iron outlined bed hooked up to colourful machines each emitting a different hum or beep, a busy ward murmurs in the distance, but amongst all this hubbub what can be found is Silence.

Katie was immersed in her thoughts, replaying events and conversations all of which led her to where she was now, bruised and battered .

Never had she imagined the end of her seventh year at Hogwarts would leave her here in the 'mysterious Object induced ICU' of St Mungos.

With a sudden spout of anger she ripped away the leads and wires attached to her damaged body and scrambled to her feet, she shuffled over to the wash basin and mirror that sat in the corner of her hospital room. Looking into that pool of reflection there stared a girl, yes her hair was still brown her eyes green and her skin well, it no longer resembled that of a creamy porcelain, it was just skin, pale and translucent yellow and green blushes scattered all over, No Katie bell no longer resembled her real self, within the green eyes there were unreleased tears trapped behind a cool stony glaze. She was numb.

Standing there she ,managed to recapture the memory, the way it all began.

It was the first day back from the Summer, Katie was in her seventh year notorious for her need for alone time, she'd already skipped dinner in favour of the comfort of the sky. All anyone could talk about was the ministry business and to be honest she was sick of it, sick of watching people panic and speculate over the truth of what happened and hushing whenever Harry or anyone involved was around. She'd been in the D.A Katie was enlightened enough to know that what happened was truth and not speculation.

She just wanted to fly, to feel free, soaring in and around the goalposts she sped off around the lake drawn in by the breathtaking scene before her, the sky looked as if collapsed in on itself illuminating everything giving the appearance of a child toy with its telescopic patterns, it was the kind of view to be shared with someone, someone that Katie didn't have leaving a gulf insider her little did she know this gulf would eventually be left raw and stinging.


	2. The Bittersweet Tale of Katie Bell  chp2

**_

* * *

_**

**_as always_**

**_please_**

**_review review review_**

* * *

****

Draco slammed open the slytherin changing room door with one hand whilst tugging his blonde hair and balancing his broom in the other. He was not in a good mood, Flint had called a last minuet late night quidditch practice and frankly draco would rather be in the common room acquainting himself with the newly blossomed 5th years.

Draco strided out to the quidditch pitch to be greeted by his team-mates all of whom were sucking up to flint to keep there places on the team. The air was chilly so he wrapped his robes tighter around himself, Crabbe and Goyle were muttering in oafish murmurs for some apparent reason whilst pointing madly at the sky.

Looking up draco saw a girl was flying dipping elegantly in and out of the quid ditch rings like and eagle she soared her hair trailing beautifully behind her, entranced by the swirls of the girl and her broom he momentarily failed to notice the glaring red robes that accompanied this vision, abruptly his conscious came crashing down and he joined in the hurling of Gryffindor related insults with the rest of his team-mates, as the insults left his lips it was as if they took on the form of poisoned darts aimed straight towards the elegant girl they appeared to hit target as she began to come crashing to the ground, lower…lower….lower she came so close the team had to scatter in a panic. However at the last moment she pulled her broom up sharp and landed gracefully.

"_what the hell are you playing at, you could of killed one of us" _screamed flint, spit flailing from his mouth

_"just thought id give you a proper welcome Flint_"

the emphasis on the t was cutting. The girl had dismounted her broom and began to barge through the clutter of slytherins aiming glares left, right and centre. As she passed she slammed into dracos shoulder with such a force he almost slipped. Almost.

"_oi watch where the fuck your going you filthy mublood."_

Draco delivered the trademark slytherin insult with such ease he barely felt the meaning behind the word. The girl stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder, draco saw her face now, the neat oval framed by a mass o wavy brown hair, emphasising the flare of anger in the piercing green eyes in the creamy coloured face. She was angry but it wasn't the anger that worried him it was the beauty.

"_You what? Do you even know whether I'm pure blood or not? Your disgusting all of you, and you_"

she turned on Malfoy and walked right up to his face so close that if you didn't realise the anger in the exchange you would think they would kiss

"_ I hope you rot in hell_"

with this the girl wheeled around and stormed up and out of the quid ditch pitch towards the castle leaving the slytherins behind her unusually quiet.


	3. The Bittersweet Tale of Katie Bell chp3

_**this is chapter three, you get a little taste of katies world**_

_**please**_

_**review, review, review!!!!!**_

_

* * *

_

_"Shit, shit shit"_ I panted as a raced up to the castle, I shouldn't have done that, confronting the slytherins I'm not sure what made me so bold usually I would have just slammed past them but, oh god I just know I'm in for a rough ride especially from Malfoy, I cant believe the nerve I had to get up in his face like that. Its just, well it gets to me when they say that word

_"mud blood"_

I mean I am pure blooded but that word oh it just irritates me, the way they use it so lightly and so directly to offend.

I wrench open the castle door to be greeted by the familiar sent of Hogwarts cooking, no matter how many times I'm met with that general warm sweet smell, my tummy always grumbles in response. Sadly I speed through the hallway batting of greetings and attempts to draw me into conversation from various friends and acquaintances, one thing was on my mind right now and that was - shower. I just needed to get to the dormitory and out of these clothes and shower, to regain my anonymity from the slytherins once more.

As I dashed in through the portrait of the fat lady brushing off her offer to stand and her I deliver a new god awful screechy aria, I almost bumped slap bang into Hermione granger creating a whirlwind of parchment and books one of which I think read 'mastering the art of Newt techniques' pfft like she needed it.

_"Sorry Hermione, didn't see you there"_ I dropped to the floor to help her scramble up her belongings.

"_oh don't worry Katie, I should have been more aware, sometimes I'm just so, well you know caught up in things, I've been trying to get the boys up to date on their homework"_ she sputtered.

_"ha, you not given up on those two yet?"_ I replied glancing over at the red and black haired boys engrossed in a chess match, doubt they even realise she's done their work for them.

_"well you would think they would focus a little harder, instead of playing that ridiculously oafish game"_ she shot them both a filthy look, which went unnoticed though a slight blush appeared on the cheek of Ron.

As a secret fan of wizard chess i decided to end the conversation there.

_"look erm, I've got to get out of these robes, if you see Alicia or Angelina tell them I'm up here would you? I missed them at dinner."_

with that I sped up the girls stair case and dumped my broom on my bed. I then stripped off the robes and grabbed my towel from out of my trunk which I was yet to unpack properly, it was currently pushed against my bed with various clothing items spilling out of it, including a black bra and a thong, noticing this I quickly shoved them back in, I didn't want the world knowing what underwear Katie Bell wore.

Glancing around I saw as usual Alicia's corner of the dorm was immaculate completed by her bed sheet corner turned down in anticipation for its tired occupant, Angelina's side was much the same accept scattered all around were posters of various quid ditch players and teams, I suppose you could say she was the tomboy of the group. My own corner was well…a bombsite completed with mismatched photo frames with its occupants smiling and waving frantically with a mini me scowling as my melted ice-cream dribbled down my miniature hand, I loved that photo.

As I walked into the bath room I considered where my friends would be, I presumed Angelina was off somewhere daydreaming of quidditch and Oliver wood her long-term boyfriend. Alicia, well she was probably tucked up on a sofa with her latest beau, that girl never had a lack of offers. Thinking of this I pondered my own love life, there hadn't been anyone since Fred, and that had finished before the summer, me and Fred had always been close, and last school year those feelings had just taken on a natural progression but in the end the romance died and well the friendship thankfully was left. I didn't mind being single for the moment I'm not one of those girls who had to have a boyfriend to feel complete, I suppose if I was honest, it would be nice to have someone to share my time with but well there wasn't really anyone on the cards. I'm not even sure there was anyway I would remotely find attractive, maybe I wasn't over fred completely. Throughout this reminiscence I'd managed to shower and stepped out to be greeted by loosing the ability to almost breathe as my lungs choked with steam. I quickly pulled on a towel and wrapped another round my hair. I walked in the dorm to see that Alicia had graced the room with her presence she was sitting folding some newly clean clothes.

_"You alright leash?"_ I mumbled as I padded over to my corner and pulled out my superman phi's.

"_hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine, whets all this about you and a bunch of slytherins?"_ she whirled around looking worried.

_"oh that, they decided to cut my little flight short, you know them the usual jibes, mud blood and all that"_ I said as I scrunched my hair with my towel.

_"oh, you ok? wasn't there anyone else around? Seriously kates you should just ignore them there not a nice bunch. Actually I think you must have said something to piss them off though, they were pretty nasty when they came in at dinner grumbled something about a certain flying girl Gryffindor, obviously led by the self proclaimed prince himself malfoy"_ she spat the last name with distaste.

_"don't worry about it, they just couldn't handle being told for once. And who does malfoy think he is anyway, he's a pathetic little shit, I cant see why everyone bows to him. He's the worst one you know, the rest just follow by example he unfortunately is the only one with an ounce of intelligence."_ with that I lobbed my towel across the room at Alicia, whom it whacked full in the face, I giggled at this as I ducked her rebound.

_"why do I never see that coming?_" she laughed.

_"because your to slow haha!"_ I climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers.

_"night leesh. Wake me up in the morning, you know what I'm like_"

_"hun its been 6 years of me being your personal alarm clock, why would that change in the 7th"_ she stated as she too climbed into her bed

_"good point, night"_ I yawned as I pulled my curtains closed.

What Alicia didn't realise is, although I seemed fine, really I wasn't I was a bit shaky inside, looking into malfoys eyes during the confrontation id felt an unnerving feeling, and I couldn't quite put my finger on why.


	4. The Bittersweet Tale of Katie Bell chp4

**_Just a little note to say in my story it has changed the school year of Fred and George, making them in there last year and its at the time of the Hbp._**

****

**_reviews would be lovely :_**

* * *

Katie was late, no surprise there, she rushed round her dorm tripping over her trunk whilst attempting to gather quills and parchment and stuffing them into her black 'Mary poppins' bag which was following her round the room due to an impromptu levitating charm she had cast. A glance in the mirror showed her that a little work was needed for the day. She grabbed her out of control locks and stuffed them back in a messy bun, with her side layers falling out in curls and messy waves, she proceeded to straighten her fringe and apply a little mascara and clear lip gloss. Next she grabbed her uniform, which she had used a spell to nip in the shirt here and fit the jumper there so as not to appear as a 'bag lady.' glancing at her clock she realised she had to leave then, Alicia and Angelina were already down to breakfast.

Sprinting through the corridor she narrowly avoided peeves, hiding in a suit of armour. Bursting through the doors she fell head over heels and landed in a heap on the floor at the foot of a pair of black shoes.

Panting heavily she gradually looked up, in the pit of her stomach there was a knot tightening as she began to draw level, first she was confronted with two trouser legs, then, well lets just say this 'person' was male. Katie's eyes then noticed a green and silver tie, accompanied by a slytherin badge, she brought her eyes up to see the face.

"Shit" she groaned as she looked up into a pair of smirking grey eyes.

"Like what you see Bell?" Malfoy growled

"Piss off malfoy" Katie blushed whilst attempting to barge past the silver eyed boy who was now backed by a group of cronies.

"Now, now bell threes no denying you Did enjoy the view, except next time, you may want try not falling head over heels for me I don't work that way." Malloy's friends giggled amongst themselves whilst he blocked her way past.

"Seriously Malfoy GET OUT MY WAY" Katie slapped Malfoy straight across the face, causing his head to snap around, she paused realisation hitting her at what she had done. Malfoy turned to look her at, the once piercingly cold eyes flashing a fiery anger.

"Not very friendly now are we, you should learn to respect your superiors, mud blood" Malfoy spat the last word for added effect, he grabbed katies arm whirling her round to face him,

"or if your not a mud blood, you're as good as one dating filthy blood traitors."

Katie attempted to squirm away from him, but his grasp was so tight she couldn't grab her wand.

Suddenly the grip loosened as she heard the call of "Stupefy" boom across the hall, knocking malfoy into his cronies. Fred and George flanked by Alicia and Angelina bounded over meaningfully.

"Katie are you ok? What's this git been doing to you?" Fred exclaimed whilst pulling her into an embrace.

"It's fine, Fred lets just leave it, he's not worth getting expelled for." Katie was now petrified that Malfoy was going to retaliate.

"Look it's the two blood traitors united, how touching" Malfoy drawled looking no worse for wear. Whilst his cronies gaggled on with insults there wands raised.

"Back off malfoy or ill send you flying again." Fred exclaimed having now released Katie from his embrace, he was now flanked by George and Alicia whose wands were a flick away from inflicting pain.

Pansy Parkinson had marched over from the slytherin table and was now protectively clutching at malfoys arm.

"What's this little bitch been doing to you, I saw her all over you, what the hell is she playing at," Pansy bleated sickeningly amidst a death glare aimed at Katie.

"get back in your kennel Parkinson, this is none of your business." Katie hissed whilst gently restrained by Fred.

"you little cow, STU…" Pansy's spell was blocked out by her being propelled ten foot across the room, Malfoy guiltily withdrew his wand back into his robes.

glanced over at Parkinson, who was screeching like a baby without a dummy. She looked over at Draco who was looking most peculiarly towards her.

"Kate, come on, lets get to class there's been to much hassle here,"

Alicia proceeded to drag Katie away just as McGonagall began to march purposefully towards them, but Katie was trapped within an intense gaze with a pair of silvery grey eyes. It was only broken when The great hall doors closed firmly in front her, something that didn't go unnoticed by a certain red headed boy.


End file.
